JQML Say What Kareoke
by Jubilee
Summary: What if The Quest Team got on Say What Kareoke....? (Note: This is a parody and insanity)


Disclaimer: We don't own anyone except ourselves. We got permission from the MLers. All of the people on this are on trhe JQML @onelist.com Catagories:Humor, Insanity, Music Video, MLer, Parody Rating:PG Archivers: YES PLEASE!!!! We just want to know where. Summery: The title says it all. Date: 12/14/99 

JQML Say What Kareoke By, The Weird Sisters AKA Kara and Jubilee 

::Jubilee and Kara step out onto the set to thunderous applause. Jubilee's wearing Black strappy platform sandals, Black patent leather pants and a satin royal blue button down top. Kara's wearing a pair of Silver tight pants, black boots and a leopard print tight shirt :: 

Jubilee: Hello! I'm Jubilee, The JQML Music Goddess! 

Kara: And I'm Kara, "Where's the camera?" E. 

Jubilee: And this is the Jonny Quest episode of "Say What Karaoke"!! 

Audience: :: Applause:: 

Kara: That means, you won't be hearing us singing, but those darn cute Quest Team members will be! 

Jubilee: And even some villains! 

Audience: :: applause:: 

Kara: So let's introduce our judges shall we? 

Jubilee: We have 3 categories, Lyrics, Style and Performance. There are 2 judges per category! For Lyrics, we have Peggy and Heather! :: Heather's wearing a white, sleeveless shift-style dress and wooden platforms. She also has on white angel wings. Peggy's wearing Black leather pants and a white tank top.:: 

Kara: And on style we have Lesli :: who is wearing 3 quarter length black Chinese symbol shirt with black pants and black platforms:: and Ina :: who is wearing a short black tight dress with a dark purple magician's cape tied around her neck, and black boots (go-go style):: 

Jubilee: And, finally we have Kris and Mav. :: Kris is wearing a 3/4 sleeve red shirt and boot cut blue jeans with diamond stud earrings. Mav has on the little black G-string tux with a little red bow tie and a spiky dog collar. Kris is holding the leash:: 

Mav: Um.... Do I have to wear this? 

Kris: YES! 

Mav: :: whimpers:: fine! 

Kris: Glad to see you see it my way! 

Kara: Now on with the show. 

Jubilee: And our first act is..... 

Kara: :: Nudges Jubilee and whispers:: The cue card man over there is motioning that the first contestant isn't ready and we need to kill time! 

Jubilee: Damn.... OK While we wait for our first contestant...... :: Looks around wildly:: Mav'll dance for us! 

Mav: Uh-Huh, NO WAY! You already got me in this get-up, what more could you want? 

Everyone: :: Evil Leer towards Mav:: 

Mav: Fine! :: Gets up and starts doing the MACARENA:: HEY MACARENA! 

Audience: Boos. 

Mav: Uh--uh, Okay I know. :: Starts doing the mambo:: One two three four five, everybody in the... 

Audience: :: Boos louder:: 

Random member: GET HIM OFF THE STAGE!!! 

Kara: Mav, sit down before the lynching mob arrives. 

Mav: :: mumbles:: 

Kara: :: whispers:: Hey Jubes I think their ready this time. 

Jubilee: OK. Our first contestant is.... 

Kara: :: nudges Jubilee:: Who is our first contestant? 

Jubilee: Um.... ::Pulls out a black hat:: Pick a name. 

Kara: Okay :: draws a name:: Our first contestant is...Dr. Benton Quest and 

Race Bannon singing Shake your Bon Bon, by Ricky Martin. 

Race and Benton: ::run out:: HI! 

Kara: :: stands frozen at the corner of the stage in horror, seeing Dr. Quest and Race wearing tight pants and blue button up shirts that didn't exactly button all the way up to the top:: 

Jubilee: Are you Guys ready? 

Race: Do I need to unbutton another button? 

Jubilee: Um.... 

Dr. Q: :: Looks down to see all but 4 buttons buttoned:: I think I need to undo another one, don't you? 

Jubilee: That's OK. Are you ready to start singing? 

Race and Dr. Q: Yup, hit it! 

Race: I'm a desperado Underneath your window I see your silhouette Are you my Juliet I feel a mad connection With your body 

Both: :: shaking their hips:: Shake your bon-bon Shake your bon-bon Shake your bon-bon 

Benton: I wanna be your lover Your only Latin lover We'll go around the world in a day Don't say no, no Shake it my way, oh 

Both: :: Shaking their hips:: Shake your bon-bon Shake your bon-bon Shake your bon-bon 

Hola Amiga, Hola Amiga You're my temple of desire We'll go around the world in a day Don't say no, no Shake it my way, oh Shake your bon-bon Shake your bon-bon Shake your bon-bon ::Music fades:: 

Jubilee: OK.....That was... Um.... 

Kara: uh uh uh 

Jubilee: :: hits Kara over the head:: 

Kara: Er, Judges what did you think? 

Jubilee: Yeah. Lyrics judges, Peggy and Heather. What did you think about the accuracy? 

Heather: Well...it was truly unique, that's all I can say. 

Peggy: I give them a 7. They would've had a 9 if Rave hadn't tried to act all Ricky Martin. 

Kara: Okay next 

Jubilee: Style is Lesli and Ina. What did you guys think? 

Lesli and Ina: ::Look at each other:: 3. 

Ina: That look went out in the 70's 

Lesli: Totally. 

Kara: OOh Harsssh. That brings your total so far to uh... 10! Okay now on with Kris and Mav. 

Kris: I have been blinded. Middle aged men prancing about like Ricky Martin. I am truly blind now. 

Mav: In other words, 1. 

Kris: No way, 0. 

Kara: MAJOR HARSH!! That brings you guys with the worst low yet with 11! Now lets bring out our next contestant. 

Jubilee: :: Draws from hat:: and out next contestant is... 

Voice: WAIT! 

::Meach runs out and latches onto Dr. Q.:: 

Meach: Can I keep him? 

Kara: SURE GET HIM OUT OF OUR SIGHT! That chest hair and Race's oil is blinding everyone! :: shields eyes while trying to look at Meach and Dr. Quest:: 

Jubilee: :: Watches as Meach drags them away.:: OK.... And our next guest is...... Hadji and Jonny! 

Jubilee and Lesli: HADJI!!!! ::They attach themselves to him:: 

Heather: AHHHHHHHHH JONNY WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU! 

Jonny: It's temporary. 

Kara: Ahem! GIRLS and that means you too Jonny! Control yourself! Now lets get this going! 

Jubilee: But I WANT HADJI! 

Lesli: ME TOO!!!! 

Kara: AHEM! SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN AND JUBILEE GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR AND COME HOST THE SHOW WITH ME! please? 

Jubilee: :: pouts:: OK... 

Kara: Okay, now here's Jonny and Hadji singing Steal my Sunshine by Len. 

Hadji: :: bopping around aimlessly, singing:: I was lying on the grass on Sunday morning of last week Indulging in my self-defeat My mind was thugged all laced and bugged all twisted wrong and beat A comfortable three feet deep Now the fuzzy stare from not being there on a confusing morning weak Impaired my tribal lunar-speak And of course you can't become if you only say what you would have done So I missed a million miles of fun 

Hadji: I know it's up for me Jonny: If you steal my sunshine Hadji: Making sure I'm not in too deep Jonny: If you steal my sunshine Hadji: Keeping versed and on my feet Jonny: If you steal my sunshine 

Jonny: :: walks up front bopping around, twirling his little pigtail:: I was lying on the bench slide in the park across the street l-a-t-e-r that week My sticky paws were in to making straws out of big fat slurpy treats An incredible eight foot heap Now the funny glare to pay a gleaming tare in a staring under heat Involved an under usual feet And I'm not only among but I invite who I want to come So I missed a million miles of fun 

Hadji: I know it's up for me Jonny: If you steal my sunshine Hadji: Making sure I'm not in too deep Jonny: If you steal my sunshine Hadji: Keeping versed and on my feet Jonny: If you steal my sunshine 

Hadji: I know it's up for me Jonny: If you steal my sunshine Hadji: Making sure I'm not in too deep Jonny: If you steal my sunshine Hadji: Keeping versed and on my feet Jonny: If you steal my sunshine 

Jonny: My Sunshine If you steal my sunshine 

Jubilee: :: sighs:: I love Hadji. 

Lesli: :: sighs:: Me too. 

Kara: Okay you guys and :: cough:: girl, come over here, and don't get too close to Heather, Jubilee or Lesli. 

Jubilee: But Kara! 

Kara: Not unless you three put on your muzzles and your hand and leg chains on, oh and lets not forget the harness too. 

Jubilee: Fine. Les, Heather, don't worry! I have keys to the dressing room! 

Kara: :: Yanks the key out of her pockets:: You mean these keys? 

Jubilee: :: Yanks them back:: Ok. Peggy and Heather! What do you think? 

Kara: :: snickers and grins:: Okay now on with the judging. 

Heather: JONNY! I loved his part! 

Peggy: I give them an 8. 

Jubilee: And Now Style 

Ina: Well, :: gets off of the floor and catches her breath:: I haven't :: starts laughing again:: seen something so funny in a long time. 

Lesli: HADJI!!! 

Both: We give them a 7. 

Jubilee: That's a 15! And finally, Performance! 

Kris: Well, what can I say. 

Mav: Um, Jonny, you might try not to flash everyone when you dance. 

Both: 8 

Mav: Can I visit Hadji too? 

Kara: No. Well, you guys that brings you total to 23. 

Jubilee: Ok. Now. Our next contestant is ::picks from hat:: Jessie! 

Kara: Jessie Bannon will be singing Bitch by Meredith Brooks. 

Jessie: :: Runs out in a black SHORT skirt with slits up the sides and a white tank top that says "Angel." She has on Black strappy platforms.:: Hiya! 

Kara: AHH... 

Jubilee: :: whispers:: Kara what is it. 

Kara: I see Race coming, and he has a gun. I think, if I know better, he's going to shot ever boy who looks at her wrong. I'm leaving. 

Jubilee: Calm down. :: Walks off stage and comes back with Pikachu:: Pikachu! Thunderbolt NOW! 

Pikachu: ::Shoots at Race:: Pika....CHU!!!! 

Race: ::Does little electric shock dance and falls down:: 

Jubilee: ::Picks up gun and Pikachu.:: Go ahead Kara. 

Kara: ::sigh:: Good thinking. I was afraid a certain somebody whose name starts with a J and ends with a Y and is known for causing trouble, would coming bearing his soul to Jessie and cause a shoot out. 

Jubilee: We got it covered. Right Pikachu? 

Pikachu: Pika. 

Kara: Okay, now heres Jessie Bannon with Bitch. 

Jessie: ::Walks around slowly:: I hate the world today, your so good to me I know but I can't change Tried to tell you, but you look at me like Maybe I'm an angel underneath Innocent and sweet. 

Yesterday I cried You must have been relieved to see the softer side I can understand how you'd be so confused, I don't envy you I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one 

::Goes buck wild, singing, jumping and dancing:: I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell, I'm your dream I'm nothing in between You know you wouldn't want it any other way 

So take me as I am This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous And I'm going to extremes Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing 

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell, I'm your dream I'm nothing in between You know you wouldn't want it any other way 

Just when you think you've got me figured out The season is already changing I think it's cool you do what you do And don't try to change me 

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell, I'm your dream I'm nothing in between You know you wouldn't want it any other way 

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease I'm a goddess on my knees When your hurt, when you suffer I'm your angel undercover I've been numb, I'm revived Can't say I'm not alive You know I wouldn't want it any other way 

::Takes a bow to wild cheering:: 

Jubilee: ::grins:: All I can say is, You Go Girl! Judges! What do you think? 

Heather: Loved it. Love the look! 

Peggy: I don't know, ::ducks the you-better-not-say-it, brick:: Okay okay, 9. 

Kara: Okay, now unto our next judges. 

Ina: I liked the look. 

Lesli: AND NO PINK! 

Audience: ::cheers:: 

Both: 10! 

Kara: Alright, so far 19, now on to our last two judges. 

Mav and Kris: 10!!!! Jessie: ::jumps up and down:: 

Kara: Alrighty then. 

Jessie: YAH YAH YAH 

Kara: Okay, somebody, get her off of this stage! 

Jubilee: ::drags her off:: And now, our final act, Vostok, Surd Rage, Zin and LORENZO!!!!!! 

Dez: LORD RAGE!!!! ::bows before him:: 

Jer groupies: What no Jer?? 

Kara: Peggy, did you bring Jer groupies along with your? 

Peggy: What can I say, it's a revalution I tell ya! 

Kara: Okay, and the badies are here to sing, Everybody wants to rule the world. 

Kara and Jubilee: Hit it boys! 

All: Welcome to your life There's no turning back Even while we sleep We will find you... 

Zin: Acting on your best behavior Turn you back on Mother Nature Everybody wants to rule the world 

Rage: It's my own design It's my own remorse Help me to decide Help me make the... 

All: Most of freedom and of pleasure Nothing ever lasts forever Everybody wants to rule the world 

Surd: There's a room where the light Won't find you Holding hand while the walls come Tumbling down When they do I'll be right Behind you 

All: So glad we've almost made it So sad they had to fade it Everybody wants to rule the world 

Lorenzo: I can't stand this indecision Married with a lack of vision Everybody wants to rule the world 

Vostok: Say that you'll never, never, never, Never need it One headline, why believe it Everybody wants to rule the world 

All: All for freedom and for pleasure Nothing ever lasts forever Everybody wants to rule the world 

Jubilee: ::On the floor laughing:: Oh my god....Judge's Scores? 

Peggy: Hey guys, love the Backstreet boys impression. We give ya a 10 

Jubilee: Now for Style. Ina and Lesli? 

Lesli: Well, what can I say... 

Ina: It's a step up from your normal outfits. A big step. Both: a 10. 

Jubilee: And now finally we have Mav and Kris. So far the baddies have a total of...20! 

Mav: ::stops laughing and gets off the ground:: 

Kris: Well the song fit you guys perfictaly. 

Mav: We give you guys a 9. 

Jubilee: Ok! Now could Everybody come out? 

Kara: Okay and with the most points is... 

Jubilee: IT'S A TIE!!!! 

Audience: Gasp! 

Jubilee: Both Jessie and The baddies have a score of 29! 

Kara: Wow, and Im sorry Race, Dr. Quest, Jonny and Hadji, but you get to leave with nothing! 

Jubilee: Not true! Hadji gets Ina, Lesli and me, and Dr. Quest gets Meach 

Meach: Damn Skippy! 

Kara: Skippy?? Uh... Okay! Now on to the next round, with the Wheel of Misfourtune 

Audience: Oooh.... 

Jubilee: ::nudges Kara:: Umm... Kara... you watch too much Anamaniacs 

Jessie: Ok....So, What do we do? 

Kara: Just spin the wheel and whatever it lands on will be the song you sing! Got it? 

Jessie: Cool. 

Jubilee: Now Jessie's going to go first! 

Jessie::spins the wheel:: 

Kara: Ooh, ooh, Its... "Its the end of the world as we know it(and I feel fine)." by REM. So are you nearvus? 

Jessie: Not really. I love REM! 

Kara: Alright here goes. 

Jubilee: Roll it 

Jessie: ::Starts Jumping around singing:: That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane and Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs. Feed it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, Ladder start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire in a fire, representing seven games, a government for hire and a combat site. Left of west and coming in a hurry with the furies breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped. Look at that low playing! Fine, then. Uh oh, overflow, population, common food, but it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and the revered and the right, right. You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty psyched. 

It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine. 

Kara: Well... that girl sure can talk ehm sing fast 

Jessie: Well, you try getting a word in edgewise when Jonny has a Pepsi high. 

Kara :So why dont you guys spin the wheel here and see what your going to be singing. And no FIGHTING! 

Vostok: ::Spins wheel:: What does it say? I only read Russian. 

Jubilee: It says...Backstreet Boys! If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a bad boy! If that doesn't fit, I don't know what does. 

Kara: Well boys, I know a lot of screaming MLer's whose just waiting to hear you sing. So heres the Baddies! 

Baddies: ::Backstreet Boys style:: If you want it to be good girl Get yourself a bad boy Bad boy, bad boy, bad boy yeah, i like this, haha oh yes, ooh how, i like this If you want it to be wild Gotta know just who to dial baby That's me If you really like it hot Get someone who hits the spot honey oh yes And if you wanna get it done Babe, you gotta get the one the one who's got it going on If you wanna make it last Gotta know just who to ask Babe he's gotta be the best And that's me. 

If you want it to be good girl Get yourself a bad boy If you really want it good girl Get yourself a bad boy Get it like it could be, would be, yeah like it should be If you want it to be good girl Get yourself a bad boy 

If you like it innovative Better get someone creative honey, yes And if you want it to be jammin' Gotta get somebody slammin' baby Oh yes And if you wanna get it done Babe, you've gotta get the one The one who's got it going on And if you wanna make it last Gotta know just who to ask Babe he's gotta be the best And that's me. 

If you want it to be good girl Get yourself a bad boy If you really want it good girl Get yourself a bad boy Get it like it could be, would be, yeah like it should be If you want it to be good girl Get yourself a bad boy 

Now listen, These are things Your mama shouldn't know These are things I really wanna show These are things I wanna show you how So won't you let me show you right now Oh baby And if you, yes And if you wanna get it done Babe you've gotta get the one The one who's got it going on If you wanna make it last Gotta know just who to ask Baby he's gotta be the best 

If you want it to be good girl Get yourself a bad boy, that's why If you really want it good girl Gotta get yourself a bad boy If you really want it, if you really want it Get it like it could be, would be, Yeah, like it should be If you want it to be good, gotta be like it should But if you really want it good ( ow, ow ) If you really want it good ( I like this ) If you really want it good ( If you really ) If you really want it good ( Ooh ooh ) If you really want it good ( Ah, um ) If you really want it good ( Ah, um ) If you really want it good ( Come on ) If you really want it good ( I'm your bad boy, I'm your bad boy ) If you really want it good ( Oh yeah, I like this ) If you really want it good ( If you want it bad baby.... ) Kara: Good job, now lets see how our judges think of this! 

Jubilee: Ok. But real quick 

Dez: ::Runs out in Sister Psycho robes:: HONORED RAGE! YOu were FANTASTIC! 

Jubilee:Um...Yeah. 

Rage: SO SAYETH THE BOOK OF RAGE, THAT WE SHOULD WIN. JOIN OUR CRUSADE! BE ONE WITH MY PEOPLE AND BAND, WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD, and Karaokie! 

Jubilee: Pikachu, please? 

Pikachu: Pika..CHU! ::Shocks Rage:: 

Rage: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Kara: Now on with the judges. Heather and Peggy, what did you think? 

Heather: Fine Family fun 

Peggy: WE give it a 10. 

Kara: Wow a 10. Now on to Ina and Lesli. 

Ina: ::picks herself up off the floor:: Oh my lord. 

Lesli: 10. 

Kara: Wow, I dont think I can add that high, Jubs what does that bring the total up to? 

Jubilee: 20. 

Kara: Next is our deciding critique. Kris, Mav its all up to you! 

Jubilee: Hold on a sec. LORENZO! STOP FLIRTING WITH JESSIE! 

Race: ::comes out with Ricky Martin uniform still on:: FUR ON A CATFISH! Im ganna hang that boy by his hyde! 

Jubilee: Kara, your and Charmander's turn. 

Kara: Nuh-uh, its Kris's turn! So whats the answer Kris and Mav? 

Kris: 10. Definatly. We can't give it anything else. 

Jubilee: And Kara what does that add up to? 

Kara: ::takes off shoes and counts, then takes out calculator:: 30!! 

Jubilee: Ok...So what does that mean? 

Kara: First lets bring out Jessie! ::Jessie comes out with Lorenzo at her heals and Race with his shot gun:: Our winner is ... Drum roll please... the winner is The Baddies! 

Jubilee: For once. 

Baddies: WE WON WE WON! 

Kara: So what are you guys going to do know? 

Baddies: Were going to go to BRANSON MO, to see Andy Williams. 

Jubilee: Andy Williams? ok..... 

Kara: ::nudges Jubilee and wispers:: Its an old popular singer from the 50's that sings an anoying song called Moonriver. All the baddies love him. 

Jubilee: Oh....ok. Now I think it's time for us to say Goodbye. But first, I have a Christmas gift for you, Kara! 

Kara: Gift?? Where?? 

Jubilee: CLose your eyes. 

Kara: ::Closes eyes:: OKAY! 

Jubilee: ::Brings out a big box:: OPEN IT! 

Kara: ::opens it:: YAH! ITS BRYCE CRENSHAW! ::dances:: And I have a special guest for the ML! ::runs backstage and grabs Jeremy:: TA DA!! 

MLers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kara: Now hush, if it wasn't for him, Jubilee and I would've never started doing the Real Maddness series and their wouldn't had been the great S1Race and S2Race battle. ::lets Jeremy go and grabs Bryce:: 

Jubilee: SO, we have to say....THANK YOU, JEREMY!!!!!!!!! Or else.... 

MLers: THANK YOU JEREMY! 

Kara: Oh yah, ::runs backstage and grabs Hadji:: Here ya go. MERRY CHRISTMAS! 

Jubilee: YEAH! And I still have Spike!!!!! Life is Good!!!! That's our show everyone! Good Night, Happy Holidays and Have a great New Year!!!!!! 

Kara: Byers LOVE YA. 

The End! 

This has been a Weird Sisters production, bringing Madness into the next millennium! 


End file.
